


2:32pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuffs, Gags, Other, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: "You ready for your punishment, bun?" you asked, stilling the movement of your hand and looking up at him. He let out a whine and did his best puppy dog eyes at you making you chuckle. "There's no getting out of this, you were supposed to clean the room today and you didn't so now I have to do it, that's more than deserving of a punishment," you said, reminding him of what exactly he had done wrong in case he had forgotten.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	2:32pm

Jisung let out a muffled whine through the gag in his mouth as you strapped his ankles into the soft cuffs of the spreader bar. He squirmed around slightly as you stepped back to admire your handiwork He was stood in the center of your room, the large red ball gag in his mouth made it so that there was a long string of drool hanging from his lips. He tugged at the cuffs that were keeping his arms behind his back, wiggling slightly as he tested his restraints, his knees turning inwards as he tried in vain to close his legs. “How’s that feel?” you asked, smiling when he nodded and made a garbled noise that sounded like an affirmation.  
  
"Good," you crouched in front of him, bringing a hand up to stop his hips as he tried to push them forward to bring his already hard dick closer to your mouth. You looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow which prompted him to wink at you. You sighed and moved your hand off of his hip to flick the tip of his dick lightly making him squeak and jerk his hips back.  
  
You chuckled at his reaction, looked up at him, and winked making him pout to the best of his ability before mumbling something along the lines of "Not fair."  
  
"Poor baby," you cooed, bringing your hand back to his hip to pull him forward so he was standing straight up again. You kept one hand on his hips to remind him to stay still while you held your other hand up in front of your face to spit into your palm. You wrapped your hand around his dick and stroked him slowly, your spit helping the glide of your hand. His dick twitched in your hand while you stroked him and he let out a soft whimper, you could tell he was trying hard to keep himself from bucking up into your hand for more stimulation.  
  
"You ready for your punishment, bun?" you asked, stilling the movement of your hand and looking up at him. He let out a whine and did his best puppy dog eyes at you making you chuckle. "There's no getting out of this, you were supposed to clean the room today and you didn't so now I have to do it, that's more than deserving of a punishment," you said, reminding him of what exactly he had done wrong in case he had forgotten. He sighed in defeat, lowering his head and avoiding eye contact before nodding. "Hey," you said, getting him to look at you, "You remember your safeword right?"  
  
He nodded, pausing for a beat when he realized you were waiting for him to say it. "Aardvark," he said clearly, the word being particularly easy to say around the large gag in his mouth.  
  
You smiled, "Good boy," you praised making him scrunch his face up happily. You smiled up at him before standing up and moving to grab the small remote controlled vibrator you had set aside earlier. You picked up the roll of pvc tape that was next to it and snipped off a long thin piece before moving back to Jisung who you could tell was getting very impatient standing still for so long. You crouched in front of him and pressed the vibrator to the sensitive spot right below the head on the underside of his dick. You wrapped the tape gently around his dick, securing the vibrator in place.  
  
You stood up, ignoring the puppy dog eyes he was giving you in favor of grabbing the remote control for the vibrator. “I’m gonna start cleaning, bun, you let me know if you need me.” you said and he hummed in response. You pointed the remote at the vibrator and clicked the power on.  
  
Jisung's body jolted from the sudden vibrations, he made a surprised noise that broke into a whine. You set the vibrator to a low setting that you knew would drive him mad before setting about cleaning up the room.  
  
As you worked you could see him squirming around, his knees turned inwards as he tried to push his legs closed. You played with the remote while you cleaned, switching the intensity up and down and switching vibration patterns randomly. His moans and whines were increasing in intensity, signaling that he was getting close. You waited a few more seconds before switching the vibrator off, forcing a loud whine from his mouth. You chuckled as you moved around the room, continuing to clean for a few more seconds before switching the vibrator back on.  
  
You continued this pattern as you cleaned the entire room, keeping him on the edge and desperately whining for your attention.  
  
Once you were satisfied with the state of the room you switched the vibrator off and walked back over to him. You reached a hand up to wipe away the tears that had started falling from his eyes somewhere in the middle of your cleaning. He was babbling around the gag and you reached behind his head to undo the buckle and pull the ball out of his mouth. “Please, let me cum, I’m sorry, I’ll do anything, please,” he begged as soon as the gag was out of his mouth.  
  
“Did you learn your lesson?” you asked as you stepped away to set the gag down on the bedside table before returning to him.  
  
“Yes, I swear, I’ll be so good from now on just please,” he sobbed. You hushed him softly, bringing your hand up to his cheek to rub your thumb across his skin soothingly.  
  
“Okay, bun, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” you said before reaching down and gently pulling off the tape, pulling the vibrator off of his dick. You tossed the vibrator onto the bed before wrapping your hand around his dick, using your thumb to swipe some of the precum from the head of his dick and using it to assist the glide of your hand as you began to stroke him slowly. He leaned forward, resting his head on your shoulder, you let him put his weight on you, keeping him upright while your hand quickened its pace.  
  
His moans and whimpers increased in pitch and volume until he was gasping out a desperate, “Can I cum, please?”  
  
“Of course, bun, go ahead.” you said softly. Immediately, he let out a broken moan, his hips twitching as he came with a loud sob. You worked him through his orgasm, stroking him just until he began to squirm from overstimulation and then pulling your hand off of him. You could feel him start to tremble as you reached around to remove the cuffs from his wrists, whispering soft praises the entire time. You made sure he was able to stand on his own before crouching down and freeing him from the spreader bar, tossing it aside before standing up and scooping him into your arms. “You did so well, bun, let’s get you cleaned up,” you cooed as you carried him into the bathroom.  
  
You set him down on the closed lid of the toilet, using one hand to run your fingers through his hair soothingly while you used your other hand to draw a warm bath. Once the bath was ready you helped him into the water, letting him enjoy the warmth while you cleaned him up. He smiled softly at you, blinking slowly from exhaustion, “Thank you for taking care of me,” he said sleepily and you cooed at him.  
  
“It’s my pleasure, bun, now lets get you all dried off so you can take a nap,” you said with a smile. He nodded before beginning to stand up, moving with you as you helped him out of the bath. You grabbed a towel, wrapping it around him and helping him dry off before picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom.  
  
You helped him into his pajamas before getting him nestled into bed and crawling under the covers next to him. He snuggled up to your side, sighing happily as you wrapped your arms around him, holding him close as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh, I had a lot of weird anxiety writing this one bc its the first thing ive written in so long that was entirely my idea with no follower input at all so I hope yall dont hate it!
> 
> Also I'm posting a Day6 sex shop au right after this if any of yall are interested in that


End file.
